Como enamorar a un mortal
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Percy piensa que su vida está perfecta, ya que tiene todo arreglando o eso el pensó hasta que cierta diosa llega con una propuesta... Parejas (Serena y Darién). (Percy y Anabeth)
1. Chapter 1

6475

575

Era un día como cual quiera en el campamento de los semidioses, Anabeth y Percy practicaban como de costumbre, ya había pasado un año desde que Percy derrotó a Chronos la vida había regresado a la normalidad... o eso creían.

—Anabeth, puedo hablar contigo...— le decía el joven mientras ella solo sonreía.

—por supuesto— guardaba su espada mientras el agarraba su mano.

—sabes, quiero que sepas que agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que me diste cuando Hades secuestro a mi mama y pues por todas las veces que me has apoyado— ella solo sonreía mientras agarraba su mano.

—ya deja de agradecerme lo mismo siempre, fue una gran aventura para mi también... y más por qué pude conocerte a ti— el solo sonreía.

—yo sé que es muy pronto para preguntar esto pero... sabes quería saber si querías...—

—Percy Jackson— se escuchaba una voz. ellos solo volteaban mientras veían a una mujer de cabellos dorados y piel blanca.

—¿quién eres tú...?— le preguntaban los dos jóvenes mientras ella sonreía.

—mucho gusto, soy la Diosa Selene, también soy se podía decir tu prima— sonreía mientras ellos la miraban asombrado.

—¿pero que haces en este campamento? Tu no eres una semidiosa...— ella solo sonreía.

—bueno, tengo un mensaje de papi. Tal parece que le as caído muy bien sabes, no dejan de hablar de ti en el Olimpo, así que por eso me trajo aquí, y me dijo que tú y yo nos teníamos que casar— ellos solo la miraban sin saber qué decir.

—¿como que casarnos? Pero yo no te conozco, además no creo que pues es que yo...— el solo se ponía rojo mientras ella solo sonreía.

—tranquilo, yo no estoy de acuerdo, llámame chapada a la antigua.. pero eso de los incestos ya me tienen harta... eso de que mi madre sea la hija de mi padre y mi padre sea mi abuelo ugh en fin son tradiciones de ellos.

—por eso me escape y te vine a buscar quiero que me ayudes iría con el tío Hades pero es el primer lugar que papa va buscar—

—entonces te escapaste de el Olimpo— ella solo asentía.

—oye Percy que crees, las hijas de Afrodita nos han invitado a una fiesta... ¡Tu! ¿que haces aquí?— solo la rubia se reía.

—hola Grover tiempo que no hablamos— le decía la mujer sonriendo

—¿la conoces Grover?— le preguntabas Percy mientras el se ponía Pálido.

—Percy, ella es la hija de Zeus, a ella jamás la han dejado salir, Zeus siempre la tiene a su lado... ¿que te dejo salir Zeus?— ella solo se reía.

—si dejarme te refieres a irme sin que el se diera cuenta... pues si— el solo le agarraba los hombros.

—Selene esto no es gracioso si tu papá se entera que estás aquí... nos va a matar... es capas de matar a todos— ella solo lo empujaba

—ya estoy harta que el piense que puede controlar mi destino, por eso es que me fui además no creo que se de cuenta que me escape—

—oigan, por que creen que se este obscureciendo el cielo.— decía Grover mientras Selene rodaba los ojos

—parece que papi ya se dio cuenta...—

—claro que me di cuenta, se puede saber que Demonios haces aquí— ella solo se volteaba mientras todo en el campamento se quedaban paralizados ya que era la primera vez que Zeus bajaba

—papa, yo no me quiero casar con Percy o con otro Semidiós o dios solo quiero estar con una persona que yo valla a amar— Zeus la miraba enojado mientras se acercaba a ella

—deja de comportarte como una niña, entiende que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Percy es un buen chico, vamos solo regresa a casa y hay que hablar de esto— ella solo negaba con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de el.

—yo no regresare a casa hasta que prometas que me dejaras casarme con quien yo quiera— el solo la cargaba enojado.

—Selene, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy advirtiendo que te dejes de tus niñerías ya vámonos— el fácil mente la cargaba y se la llevaba mientras Percy sintiéndose mal por ella hablaba por primera vez.

—Zeus, espera por favor— El Dios solo se paraba mientras se volteaba a verlo.

—dime sobrino, sabes estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has echo, no solo as recuperado mi Rayo, si no también derrotaste a Chronos, as demostrado ser lo suficiente menté bueno para casarte con mi Selene— el solo se sonrojaba mientras Selene hablaba enojada.

—yo no me mmm— Zeus tapaba la Boca de ella mientras ella seguía pataleando enojada.

—Zeus, ya antes me ayudaste a sacar a mi amigo de el infierno, ahora lo que te pido es que le des una oportunidad a Selene de conseguir a cualquiera que ella quiera— Zeus solo lo miraba serio.

—sabes que tu papá también piensa que es una idea genial que ustedes están juntos no, digo solo imagina lo fuertes y poderosos que saldrán sus hijos, además que mi hija estará en buenas manos.— el solo le sonreía.

—me halagan sus palabras, pero no cree que sería mejor que ¿ella decida quién?— el solo sonreía

—ok, si pueden encontrar a un hombre que sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija, dejaré que ella se case con el... pero si no lo encuentran en un año Selene se casara contigo y los dos regresarán al Olimpo a vivir con nosotros, les estoy dejando mucho tiempo, bueno espero que estén bien ya saben las reglas, que tengan suerte— reía Zeus mientras se alejaba.

—crees que 1 año será suficiente para que Selene encuentre esposo— le preguntaba Anabeth al oído mientras Selene contestaba enojada.

—pues espero que así sea... por ningún motivo me pienso casar contigo... sin ofender— el solo se reía

—lo mismo pienso la única que me gusta es Anabeth— decía el joven mientras rápido tapaba su boca. —Anabeth yo..— ella lo besaba mientras sonreía

—también el único que está en mis pensamientos eres tu— Selene sonreía mientras empezaba a caminar

—lamentó interrumpirlos pero tengo que encontrar a mi futuro esposo—

3 horas después.

—valla si que me encanta la tierra, ya veo por qué todos siempre vienen para acá.— solo Selene miraba por todos lados mientras la gente los miraba extrañados.

—creo que está llamando mucho la atención— decía Grover a los demás. —donde se metió Selene— todos solo la buscaban mientras la rubia se había escapado, ya que ella nunca había visto la tierra antes.

Selene se había separado de los demás sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba viendo un parque, jamás había visto este lugar tan hermoso siempre su papa la tenía en el castillo. Las únicas personas con las que ella había platicado antes era solo los otros dioses, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de venir a la tierra.

—hola preciosa— esa voz ella la conocía.

—Diamante ¿que haces aquí?— el joven solo sonreía mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

—supe que te habías escapado, no sabes todo el escándalo que armo tío Zeus cuando te fuiste, hasta en el infierno nos enteramos— ella solo se sonrojaba.

—pues me escape por qué papá quiere que me case con Percy, pero yo le dije que me casaré con la persona que yo quiera— el solo sonreía mientras agarraba su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara.

—que chistoso que hables de ese tema, por qué es lo que quería hablar contigo, vine para decirte que te cases conmigo, creo que no te cae de sorpresa, pero a mi me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo.— ella solo rodaba los ojos.

—Diamante sabes que me caes bien, pero no te amo— el solo sonreía.

—quién está hablando de amor, yo hablo de lo que es conveniente. Tú eres hermosa, además tu padre es Zeus, mi padre es Hades, los dos hacemos la mejor pareja, el amor no importa en un matrimonio solo la conveniencia— ella negaba mientras le quitaba la mano.

—estás completamente enfermo, yo no voy a estar con una persona por eso— el solo sonreía mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

—sabes, mientras más me rechazas más te deseo, vamos Selene te aseguro que te voy a tratar muy bien te voy a llevar hasta el más profundo placer— sentía como ya no estaba en los brazos de Diamante, pero en los brazos de otro joven.

—oye si la chica te está diciendo no hazle caso— decía un hombre mientras tenía en sus brazos a Selene.

—que te estás metiendo, esto no te concierne— le contestaba Diamante enojado.

—claro que me concierne abusivo— el hombre trataba de darle un golpe a Diamante pero Diamante lo aventaba con un poder, ya que el joven había caído al suelo.

—entonces en qué nos quedamos mi amor— le decía a Selene con una sonrisa pero ella lo miraba enojada.

—ahora si te pasaste— solo se veía como una rayo salía de las manos de Selene y Diamante se iba.

—esto no se queda así,

Después regresó por ti mi amor— le decía el hombre mientras se alejaba mandándole un beso.

—idiota...— Selene volteaba a ver al joven que había tratado de ayudarle, el tenía el cabello negro y era blanco con ojos azules. Si que era muy guapo.

—oye, ¿te encuentras bien?— el solo comenzaba a abrir los ojos

—¿que fue lo que pasó? Por cierto ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo nada el tipo ese?— le preguntaba el joven levantándose rápido.

(Hay que tierno, a el lo tiraron pero solo se preocupa por mi) —si estoy bien, no te preocupes, tal parece que lo espantaste, el se fue... pero te desmayaste— (no es bueno que se entere que soy diosa o de el imbecil de Diamante)

—bueno con tal de que estés bien, por cierto no me presenté, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Darién Chiba.— ella le regresaba el saludo.

—igual mente, mi nombre es... Serena— (Selene es un nombre raro para una mortal)

—bueno, Serena gusto en conocerte, por cierto, ¿estás bien? veo que estás sola— (es mi oportunidad, el me gusta y mucho)

—si, bueno es que umm estoy sola, y pues... no tengo donde ir— le decía ella mientras se sentaba en una banca.

—bueno, mira mi casa está cerca de aquí, no sé si ya comiste pero te puedo llevar a que comas algo— ella solo sonreía mientras lo seguía.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de el, ella solo miraba por todos lados asombrada. —wow esto es sorprendente, tu casa es hermosa— el solo se sonrojaba.

—es normal, no creo que sea tan especial— ella iba por todos lados.

—jamás en mi vida había visto algo así— el solo la miraba sorprendido.

—¿visto que?— ella sonreía

—un apartamento, la cama la sala todo esto, lo había visto de lejos, pero nunca de cerca, wow si que el sillón es cómodo— (no puede ser, vive en la calle, no puedo mandarla a vivir sola otra vez...)

—Serena, ¿no tienes donde vivir?— ella negaba con la cabeza.

—bueno, mira no es mucho, pero si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa, no es muy grande pero no quiero que estés sola... me preocupas mucho— ella solo lo abrazaba contenta

—muchas gracias Darién— el solo se sonrojaba.

—bueno, espero que nos podamos llevar— (es raro que La Haya invitado a mi casa a vivir... pero algo de ella me hace querer protegerla)

Mientras tanto...

—Percy, esto es lo peor que puede pasar, si Zeus se entera que su hija está perdida, nos va a matar— El joven solo rodaba los ojos.

—te das cuenta que el es un dios cierto, a lo mucho lo que puede hacer es venir por Selene, llevársela y de paso me lleva a mi al Olimpo— Anabeth solo lo miraba enojada:

—por lo que veo no te importa mucho casarte con Selene he, ya veo que no te desagrada la idea.— el solo se reía mientras la abrazaba.

—sabes que la única que me gusta eres tú, además no creo que Zeus haga eso el respeta mucho las reglas en especial si el mismo las hizo, hay solo una persona que nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Selene...— ella asentía mientras ambos se dirigían con esa persona... más bien Dios.

—Hermis, estás ahí— un hombre con traje de corbata salía sonriendo.

—que fue lo que hizo ahora mi querido Luke— decía el Dios molesto.

—bueno, Luke nada... de echo venimos a pedir tu ayuda— el solo los miraba extrañado

—¿ayuda con que? Si se puede saber— Percy lo miraba con las mejillas rojas

—bueno, pues Zeus quiere que me case con Selene... pero pues es que yo estoy enamorado de Anabeth, adema que a Selene tampoco le gusto yo y pues— Percy solo se ponía nervioso mientras Anabeth perdía la paciencia hablando por primera vez.

—queremos encontrar a Selene ella se perdió estaba con nosotros pero se separó ¿sabes dónde puede estar?— Hermes los miraba con los ojos como platos

—sabes que si algo le pasa a Selene Zeus es capas de destruir la tierra verdad... ugh que an echo, bueno déjenme buscarla.— el miraba en su féretro que tenía. —mmm ya la encontré, parece que está con un mortal... aquí está la dirección. Encuéntrenla y sáquenla de ahí... quien sabe que le este haciendo ese humano.— los jóvenes salían rápido después de recibir la dirección que Hermes les había dado.

—ok, entonces ¿que es lo que hace Selene en el apartamento de un humano.— Anabeth solo se reía.

—Grover, a que fue lo que vino Selene... a buscar pareja, tal vez a ella le gusta el humano con el que está ahora, ya sabes la fama que tienen los dioses de que solo buscan mortales, aún que no sé si sea buena idea, que ella se fije en un mortal, creen que Zeus apruebe de el— todos solo se quedaban pensativos, sabían que Selene era una buena persona... bueno Diosa y ella sólo quería encontrar a alguien, y ellos le querían ayudar.

—bueno, solo hay que ver que ella este bien, no valla a ser que el humano ese La Haya secuestrado, solo hay que asegurarnos que este bien.— todos solo asentían mientras se dirigían al lugar.

Mientras tanto.

—¿Darién entonces donde está tu familia?.— el solo sonreía mientras le daba una taza.

—pues mis padres y mi mama viven en otro estado con mi hermana, yo vivo aquí por qué estoy estudiando para medicina, y pues mi universidad está cerca de aquí, también tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo que me ayudan a pagar los gastos del apartamento, ahora cuéntame de ti—

Ella solo se quedaba pensativa, no sabía que decirle, como explicarle que ella estaba aquí

—pues, este... yo— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con el timbre que sonaba. —dame un segundo, no sé quién sea, no creo que esperaba visita.— decía Darién mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta.

Cuando el joven la abría notaba que habían 3 jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer. —buenas tardes, les puedo ayudar en algo— decía el pelinegro preguntándose quien serán ellos.

—si, buenas tardes lo que pasa es que estamos buscando a mi prima no sé si tal vez la as visto— decía el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules

—disculpa que no nos presentemos bien, lo que pasa es que la prima de mi novio se extravió y la estamos buscando, y nos dijeron que ella estaba por aquí cerca no sé si tal vez la hayas visto. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Anabeth, el es Percy y el es Grover.— Darien ya más relajado le daba la mano.

—bueno si, cuando venía de regreso a mi casa me encontré con una mujer que tenía problemas con un joven de cabello blanco, así que le ayude. Pero pasen por favor, ella está aquí— cuando pasaban encontraron a Selene que estaba con Darién sentada tomando Te.

—Percy, Anabeth y Grover, lamento haberme ido pero me entretuve mirando unas cosas— ellos solo sonreían.

—no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema pero ¿tú estás bien?— ella solo asentía,

—si, Darién me trajo a su casa y me ayudó mucho— decía la rubia mirando a Darién mientras el solo se sonrojaba.

—por cierto no les he ofrecido nada, disculpen mis modales, les gustaría algo para tomar— se paraba el pelinegro mientras Percy y los demás se acercaban a Selene.

—¿que fue lo que te pasó, quien te atacó?— le preguntaba Percy mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos.

—fue el estúpido de Diamante es el hijo de mi tío Hades, normalmente nos llevamos bien, pero el menso me dijo que quiere que me case con el, pero le dije que no, por qué a mí no me gusta, entonces el se enojo y me quiso besar a la fuerza, en ese momento llego Darién y me ayudó— ellos solo la miraban asombrados.

—Darien derrotó a un Dios— ella solo se agarraba la cabeza

—bueno, trató de ayudarme, pero Diamante lo desmayo, así que yo le di una lección a el, pero le dije a Darién que el lo había echo— Selene solo sonreía mientras se agarraba la cabeza nerviosa.

—y por qué estás con el ahora.— le preguntaba Grover mientras Selene se aseguraba que Darién aún no regresaba

—pues desde que vi a Darién me gustó y mucho, además que mientras más convino con el y lo conozco más estoy segura... el es el elegido, el se convertirá en mi esposo.— ellos solo se sorprendían.

—valla parece que fue más fácil de lo que pensamos, bueno entonces solo dile que estás enamorada de él, que eres una Diosa y que se valla contigo a vivir al Olimpo— todos solo miraban a Grover mientras suspiraban.

—para que sea amor verdadero, los dos se tienen que conocer mejor, no puede decirle "oye soy una diosa cásate conmigo" así no funciona, tienen que conocerse mejor, salir en citas, y para eso le vamos a ayudar— Selene solo sonreía mientras Darién regresaba con unas tazas.

—disculpen la tardanza pero tuve que preparar más te y galletas.— ellos sonreían mientras el se sentaba con ellos.

—¿entonces de donde son? Para ser honesto, Serena actuó un poco rara, no eres de aquí cierto, creo que ni conocía un apartamento— Percy solo tragaba saliva mientras Anabeth contestaba normal.

—bueno, es que ella es de otro país, y solo está de visita, es de... Roma, de el campo, y no conoce mucho sobre la ciudad— el solo asentía.

—bueno eso explica, ya veo por qué se perdió— Percy solo abrazaba a Anabeth.

—si, bueno fue un gusto conocerte Darién, muchas gracias por encontrar a Serena, pero nos tenemos que ir— el solo se ponía agachaba la cabeza, no quería que Serena se fuera quería seguirla conociendo.

—espera, umm Serena. No te quiero molestar ni nada... y si no quieres yo lo entenderé de verdad... además se que casi no nos conocemos... pero me gustaría sabes si pues tu...— el solo se ponía rojo, ya que a pesar de ser muy guapo jamás había invitado a una chica a salir.

ella lo miraba mientras el agarraba su mano. —quería saber si querías que nos veamos más... no se salir el sábado al cine o a algún lado— ella sonría mientras lo miraba contenta.

—me encantaría— el sonreía respirando aliviado.

—me puedes dar tu numero de teléfono— ella lo miraba extrañada.

—teléfono ¿que es eso?— Anabeth solo sonreía claro, es el. 770-391-2974 ahí la puedes contactar no te preocupes.— el solo anotaba el número.

—muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerte Serena, y cuál quier cosa solo me puedes pedir ayuda— ella sonreía mientras todos se iban.

—wow, que chica si que me flechaste cupido...— decía el joven mientras recordaba a la hermosa rubia.

—aún no puedo creer, ustedes no saben, pero ese hombre está hermoso. Es tan lindo, desde que lo vi, supe que el era para mí— Selene no dejaba de hablar de Darién, solo en su mente podía recordar ese lindo joven que la ayudo.

Mientras tanto con Darién...

—Serena, por qué siento que ya eras para mí desde que te vi, como hubiera deseado que te quedaras conmigo... no sabes como extraño verte, quisiera llamarla, pero siento que a pasado poco tiempo... voy a invitarla mañana a comer, así puedo saber más de ella... Serena quiero que estés conmigo...— todo estaba yendo perfecto para los dos. Pero

Nueve meses después.

—Anabeth, necesito tu ayuda— decía una rubia entrando al cuarto de Anabeth.

—¿que pasó Selene? ¿Te encuentras bien?— ella solo se sentaba en la cama junto a la chica, las dos se habían llevado muy bien en estos nueve meses y se habían convertido en las mejores amigas.

—lo que pasa es que Darién me invitó a cenar— decía la rubia nerviosa.

—hay Selene ustedes salen todos los días, desde que se vieron no hay un día que el no te vea, o te invite a algún lado.— ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

—está vez es diferente, Darién me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, que tal si me dice que ya no quiere que no veamos, o que tal vez ya conoció a alguien más— solo la rubia empezaba a llorar como niña chiquita.

—bueno si eso pasa, te puedes despedir Darién ya que tu papá lo va a matar.— Selene solo la miraba molesta.

—esto no es broma, es enserio, estoy muy preocupada— decía la mujer llorando otra vez.

—mira, no sé por qué te pones así, Darién es muy callado y penoso, de seguro quiere declararse pero no sabe cómo... lo que podemos hacer es que te vamos a arreglar más hermosa de lo que ya estás, así cuando el té vea caerá rendido a tus pies, recuerda que ya te quedan 3 meses... como se pasa el tiempo de rápido...— Selene solo se soltaba a llorar más.

—eso es otra cosa, si no logró nada con Darién me tengo que casar con Percy, yo amo a Darién... el es el único hombre para mi— Anabeth solo la abrazaba.

—tranquila todo va a salir bien, además que Percy es mío— le decía riendo mientras Selene le sonreía.

—Está bien, me voy a empezar a arreglar, quiero que Darién se enamore de mi, y así poderme quedar con el— Selene Sabía que tenía muy poco tiempo, ya que pronto se cumpliría El plazo que Zeus les había dado, además que Darién no le había dicho nada... sólo platicaban todo el tiempo, pero ni la mano le había agarrado... real mente ella solo pensaba que tal vez el la quería como una amiga e imaginaba cosas donde no había.

Esa misma tarde Selene ya se había arreglado, ya que esperaba que Darién llegara ella estaba contenta pero a la vez estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía que era lo que Darién quería hablar con ella.

—tocan la puerta— decía Grover mientras Percy abría.

—hola ¿Darién, como estas?— Le preguntaba el joven mientras el pelenegro entraba nervioso.

—muy bien gracias, ¿está lista Serena?— ella solo se daba el último toque de maquilla mientras salía.

—hola Darién— decía la mujer mientras salía con un vestido blanco sencillo pero muy bonito, además que estaba ligeramente maquillada.

—Cielos Serena estás hermosa, pareces una diosa.— le decía Darién dándole una rosa roja.

—entonces ya le dijiste, que bueno, es mejor que no tengan secretos— decía Grover saliendo de el cuarto.

—¿decirme que?— preguntaba Darién mirando a todos que se quedaban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—que el verdadero nombre de Serena es Selene y ella es la diosa de la luna— Darién solo los miraba sin comprender nada.

—estás diciendo eso por qué parece una diosa por lo hermosa que está o..— Grover solo negaba con su cabeza.

—creo que es mejor que sepas la verdad ya que no me queda mucho tiempo... Darién mi verdadero nombre es Selene, soy la diosa de la luna, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por qué papá quería que me casara, pero quiere que me case con Percy, esa es la razón por la cual yo huí de el Olimpo— el solo la miraba sin parpadear.

—pero que no dijiste que Percy era tu primo...— ellos solo se sentaban en la sala.

—y no mentí, lo es.. pero para los dioses griegos eso de que sean familia no impide la unión... de pareja. Pero yo no amo a Percy, por eso me fui... pero papá regreso, y quedamos en el acuerdo que si yo encontraba a alguien en 1 año podía quedarme con esa persona... pero si no, tengo que irme con Percy al Olimpo y nos tenemos que casar.—

Darién solo la miraba mientras la abrazaba. —Serena yo te amo... tú no te puedes ir— le decía el joven mientras besaba sus labios. —así es como sabe un beso— pensaba Selene disfrutando los labios de el joven.

Hola como están, espero que bien, tenía la idea de esta historia hace tiempo y de echo tiene más de un año que la escribí pero no la ponía hasta que dije "por que no" jeje bueno espero que les guste se cuidan y yo sé Zeus no es padre de Selene... si no que fue amante de ella pero vamos a pretender que Zeus es padre de Selene y afrodita su mamá... ;) bueno les mando besos bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya teníamos 1 mes de estar de novios con Darién y a pesar de que estábamos muy contentos aun seguíamos con ese pendiente de papá. Ya en solo 2 meses tenía que ver que hacer, más bien tenía que ingeniar algo para ver cómo hacer que papá acepte a Darién y así poder casarme con el.**

— **en que piensas Mi amor— me decía Darién tomando mi mano. Yo solo sonreía mientras agarraba su mejilla.**

— **pensando mi principe ¿como podemos hacer para decirle a papá?— el solo se ponía más nervioso, mientras tragaba saliva.**

— **sabes Serena normalmente uno está nervioso de conocer a los suegros pero en este caso mi suegro es un Dios... estoy seguro que el me va a matar cuando me conozca— yo solo me reía.**

— **Darién papá no es tan malo, estoy segura que el té va a aceptar— solo escuchábamos la risa de Grover.**

— **Jajaja ¿que no es tan malo? Selene tu papá es el Rey de todos los Dioses es el jefe, tu crees que el va a aceptar que te cases con un mortal... sin ofender— le decía mirando a Darién ugh no se por que no se calla la boca. —lo que mejor deberías hacer es dejar de estar con juegos cásate con un Dios y ya así no cambias nada, estoy seguro que Zeus va a dejar que te cases con Diamante— yo solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **te das cuenta que Diamante y Percy son mis primos, como te dije antes se que ellos están mucho con eso de el incesto pero eso no va conmigo, además que yo al único que amo es a Darién y voy a hacerle entender eso a papá— Grover solo sonreía.**

— **claro por que no le dices a Zeus— yo solo resoplaba.**

— **pues eso es lo que voy a hacer la próxima vez que lo tenga en frente de mi le voy a decir...— le decía muy confiable.**

— **¿en serio? Y ¿que es lo que me vas a decir?— escuchaba esa voz tan peculiar. Oh oh...**

— **papi— le decía volteando mientras el sonreía abriendo sus brazos.**

— **hola bebe, lo siento que no pude venir antes pero estaba ocupado con unos asuntos en el Olimpo— yo solo le devolvía el abrazo.**

— **no te preocupes— el solo me miraba mientras tomaba mis manos.**

— **Selene regresa a casa, olvida toda esta apuesta, tú madre y yo te extrañamos mucho— ahh yo también los extraño pero...**

— **papá, también los extraño, pero tienes que entender que estoy enamorada, e encontrado a la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida— le decía mientras el sonreía.**

— **no me digas que me vas a hacer caso y te vas a casar con Percy, sabes tuvimos una junta de eso, y decidimos que ambos se van a quedar a vivir con nosotros en el Olimpo, tu tío Poseidón está muy contento por que también el quiere que Percy venga con a vivir en el Olimpo. No saben cómo se van a divertir, tenemos que planear una gran boda y— ugh nunca me deja hablar!**

— **¡papá no! No es Percy de quien estoy enamorada— le decía mientras el se quedaba callado mirando.**

— **entonces si no es Percy ¿quien es?— es ahora o nunca...**

— **estoy enamorada de Darién— le decía mientras tomaba a Darién de la mano y papá nos miraba serio.**

— **Selene... ¿es esto una broma? Estas hablando en serio, piensas que voy a dejar que tú mi adorada hija se casé con un simple mortal— como habla así.**

— **papá, no le faltes el respeto a Darién, el es el hombre de quien yo estoy enamorada, entiende que el lo es todo para mi— papá solo negaba con la cabeza.**

— **cual es tu profesión muchacho— le preguntaba a Darién mientras el agachaba su cabeza.**

— **soy doctor señor— le decía mientras papá se reía.**

— **entonces tú quieres que deje que mi hija, mi bebé se case con un simple doctor, ¡jamas! te das cuenta que ella es una Diosa, ustedes no tienen nada en común, es una tontería que estén juntos— Percy solo se empezaba a reír.**

— **sabe Zeus, de echo un Doctor es una buena profesión, ellos ganan muy bien, cualquiera estaría orgulloso de que su hija se case con un Doctor— papá solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **cualquiera pero yo soy un Dios, y mi hija una Diosa tu crees que voy a dejar que mi hija se case con un mortal— Darién daba un paso yo lo veía nerviosa mientras el solo asentía dándome una sonrisa.**

— **Señor Zeus con todo respeto, yo amo a su hija, y soy capas de hacer lo que sea para demostrarle que ella es el amor de mi vida— papá lo miraba mientras se quedaba pensativo agarrando su barbilla.**

— **tienes agallas al estar aquí enfrente de mi y decirme que amas a mi hija, está bien quieres demostrar que la amas, creo que conoces a Diamante cierto— Darien asentía mientras papá se reía. —pues el esta enamorado de mi Selene, y me a pedido la mano de mi hija, claro que el no me gusta para mi hija, mas por su padre... pero en fin, si tú puedes ganarle a Diamante te puedes casar con Selene— como le va a ganar.**

— **papá sabes que lo que pides es imposible, Darién es un mortal, el no le va a poder ganar a Diamante en un combate.— papá solo se reía.**

— **no recuerdas a tu hermano Hércules, el se convirtió en un héroe y pudo obtener gran poder.— pero Hércules es un semidiós.**

— **papá Darién no es un semidiós— el solo se reía mientras agarraba mi barbilla.**

— **vamos nena, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta que tú querido Darién es un descendiente de el Rey Endimion, en sus venas corre sangre de un rey, estoy seguro que con un buen entrenamiento el lo puede conseguir, yo que ustedes no tardaría, ya les quedan dos meses, luego nos vemos sabes que tengo asuntos— nos decía mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba.**

— **ugh odio cuando hace eso—decía enojada pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que dijo de Darién, yo no sabía que el era un descendiente de el Rey Endimion, lo único que recuerdo de ese rey es que era un rey hermoso y también sadico, pero Darién no es así... papá a de estar jugando.**

— **Serena ¿acaso lo que dijo tu papá es cierto?— me preguntaba Darién mientras yo solo me rascaba la cabeza.**

— **pues, siempre supe que había algo especial en ti, pero no sabía que era por que eres descendiente de el Rey Endimion— el solo se quedaba pensativo.**

— **pero eso es bueno, si el es el descendiente de un rey ¿entonces Zeus lo va a aceptar no crees?— Anabeth solo se quedaba pensativa.**

— **quien nos puede ayudar es Hermes, el sabe donde está todo y también sabe de todos los Dioses, además que recuerda que dijo que siempre contáramos con el— me gustaría preguntarle al tío Hades, pero se que cómo va a apoyar a Diamante no nos va a ayudar...**

— **bueno, pues vamos a preguntarle, estoy seguro que con su ayuda podemos hacer que Darién se convierta en el esposo de quien Zeus estará orgulloso.— así todos nos dirigíamos con Hermes.**

— **hola Hermes— se escuchaba a Anabeth con una sonrisa mientras el se quedaba serio.**

— **ugh, no me digan quieren que busque algo— yo solo me acercaba con una sonrisa.**

— **pues si y no— le decía mientras el se quedaba serio. —veras, creo que ya te explicaron de la apuesta que hizo papá, pues ya encontré con quien me quiero casar, pero papá no lo aceptará hasta que el se convierta en un Héroe de verdad, papá dice que el es un descendiente de el Rey Endimion y queríamos saber todo lo de el, cómo sus cualidades, y cómo Darién puede usar eso— después de estar explicando todo con lujo de detalle. Hermes solo suspiraba.**

— **sabes que fue un error hacer una apuesta con tu padre verdad, vamos Selene sabes cómo es el, la única razón por la cual el quiere que te cases con Percy es por que los quieres tener a los dos haya, si por el fuera apuesto a que nunca te dejaría casarte— yo me enojaba mientras cruzaba mis brazos.**

— **pues que se acostumbre, yo amo a Darién y no me importa lo que el diga, yo me voy a casar con el— el solo levantaba los hombros mientras iba por un libro.**

— **está bien, aquí tienes la historia de El Rey Endimion, disfrútala.— yo empezaba a leer mientras lo miraba confundida.**

— **no dice mucho solo que fue un rey hermoso— el se reía mientras tomaba el libro.**

— **por que no dice todo de el, Endimion fue un Rey que además de ser Hermoso también era un rey fuerte y despiadado, no tenía compasión por nadie, se dice que Cronus tu abuelo hizo un trato con el, en el que Endimion le hacía sus trabajos sucios y Cronus lo bendecía con fuerza y prosperidad— yo solo tragaba saliva.**

— **el abuelo Cronus, pe...pe— el solo sonreía mientras tocaba mi cabeza con el libro.**

— **exactamente, tu padre jamás lo va a aceptar.— me decía mientras se empezaba a reír. Esto no es bueno, si Emdimion ayudaba al abuelo Cronus eso significa que papá a de aborrecer a Darién...**

— **pero Papá tiene que entender que Darién es otra persona, no solo por que el es descendiente de ese tal Rey Endimion Darién es igual, el es otra persona.— Hermes solo sonreía.**

— **si tú lo dices, mira solo ten cuidado por que no hablan con Poseidón o Hades ellos son los que saben más de Endimion ellos lo conocieron, sabes se dice que Endimion era capas de derrotar a un Dios y que de echo le gano en combates a Zeus, Poseidón y Hades— mmm no me queda otra que hablar con el tío Hades y Poseidón.**

— **tenemos que hablar con ellos, creo que será mejor que hable con papá, si le explico que estoy enamorado de Anabeth no creo que se meta y nos va a ayudar.— tal vez pueda ser que si...**

— **está bien, hay que hablar con el Tío Poseidón y Hades, haber en que nos pueden ayudar. Gracias Hermes— el solo sonreí mientras nos despedía con la mano.**

— **suerte por que la van a necesitar.— ugh eso veremos, si por alguna razón papá no acepta a Darién yo me voy a escapar con el.**

— **papá dijo que cada vez que quisiera hablar con el fuera al mar, y ahí estaría el.— decía Percy mientras todos nos dirijamos con rumbo a ver a Poseidón.**

— **papá estás ahí— gritaba Percy mientras el cielo se empezaba a obscurecer y las olas se volvían más grandes.**

— **hijo, tiempo que no te veía. ¿Como as estado?— escuchábamos la voz de el tío Poseidón mientras el se aparecía.**

— **hola papá, creo que ya as de saber por que te vinimos a ver— decía Percy mientras el sonreía.**

— **no sabes cómo me encanta que me llames papá— decía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Percy.**

— **por favor ayúdanos, mira yo no me quiero casar con Selene, yo amo a Anabeth— Poseidón se empezaba a reír.**

— **a la hija de Athena jajaja esto si que es raro, creo que a Athena le va a encantar que mi hijo esté enamorado de su hija— Percy solo se sonrojaba.**

— **puedes hacer entender a Zeus que no nos queremos casar— Poseidón solo negaba con la cabeza.**

— **Zeus será mi hermano, pero el no me escucha, no recuerdas cuando le robaron el rayo, el no me escuchaba que tú no habías sido, es muy terco, lo mejor que pueden hacer es sacar los verdaderos poderes de Darién, el siendo el descendiente de Endimion es muy poderoso es solo cuestión de que saque a ese héroe verdadero, estoy seguro que le ganaría fácilmente a Diamante— pero como podemos sacar su verdadero poder...**

 **Poseidón después de platicar más con Percy de cómo estaba y ese tipo de cosas se despedía de nosotros. —saben creo que será mejor que hable con el tío Hades.— les decía mientras Percy rodaba los ojos.**

— **no crees que el valla a complicar las cosas, si te recuerdo Hades es el padre de Diamante, el va a querer que te cases con su hijo dudo que nos valla a ayudar además el es bien tramposo— yo solo arrugaba la cara enojada. No me gusta que hablen así de el tío Hades hay algo que ellos no saben y es que yo quiero mucho a mi tío Hades de echo el siempre es muy lindo conmigo, y aboga conmigo cuando papá se enoja, de echo recuerdo de todos los fines de semana que me la pasaba con el y la tía Presefani.**

— **hay que hablar con ellos— Percy solo asentía mientras nos dirigíamos al ultramundo.**

 **Percy POV.**

 **Yo no se que tiene Selene en el cerebro, ella tiene que conocer cómo es Hades más que uno, no se por que lo quiere ir a ver. Cuando llegábamos al ultramundo llegaban esos perros que ellos tenía y se aventaban a Selene, sacaba mi espada para defenderla pero ella están en el piso riéndose y acariciando a los perros mientras ellos la lamían.**

— **hola cómo están, tiempo que no los veía, quienes son unos buenos perritos— les decía ella cariñosamente dejándonos con la boca abierta.**

— **sabes cuando ellos salieron corriendo sabía que algo se acercaba pero no me imaginé que fueran ustedes— llegaba Hades sonriendo.**

— **Tío Hades— gritaba Selene aventándose a los brazos de Hades.**

— **hola preciosa ¿cómo estás? Ya me había preocupado que no habías venido a visitarme— decía Hades mientras besaba sus mejillas.**

— **lo siento tío Hades pero an pasado muchas cosas, creo que y sabrás de cómo está todo... de la apuesta que hice con papá y que el quiere que me casé con Percy todo eso— Hades asentaba con su cabeza.**

— **si, se todo pero no se me hace justo que te quieran casar a la fuerza— solo se escuchaba una risa.**

— **ja! Mira quien habla, el demonio que me secuestro y me obliga a quedarme con el— Hades rodaba los ojos mientras salía Presefani**

— **sabes que la puerta está abierta, si te quisieras ir ya lo hubieras echo— le decía Hades mientras Presefani le metía un golpe en el brazo.**

— **eso es lo malo, que me acostumbre a mi captor— Hades solo se reía. Como es posible que estén hablando como si nada después de lo que le hizo Presefani cuando Hades me hizo darle el rayo para rescatar a mama.**

— **sabes sobrino, si nos sigues viendo con la boca abierta se te meterá una mosca— decía Hades mientras Presefani se reía.**

— **nosotros así nos llevamos pero créeme que ya me acostumbre con el— decía mientras yo la miraba extrañado.**

— **pero se ve que te gustaba Grover— Grover solo se reía.**

— **al decirte que me la pase bien, fue por que Presefani y Hades se portaron bien conmigo, ella es muy divertida— valla creo que interprete mal las cosas.**

— **mira, se que diamante está enamorado de ti... bueno encaprichado, por que ese todavía no conoce lo que es el amor, pero no te preocupes, yo no estoy a favor de el, solo de la igualdad, se lo que buscan, y la respuesta es si... si hay una manera en la que puedo ayudar a Darién, pero es un poco arriesgado— que será esa manera.**

— **por favor señor, si hay alguna manera díganos, yo amo a Serena y me quiero casar con ella— Hades solo lo miraba mientras sonreía.**

— **realmente amas a mi sobrina, te advierto que si le llegas a romper el corazón yo te parto en mil pedazos y cuando estes en el infierno te mato unas 1000 veces más— decía con su forma de demonio haciendo que Darién por poco se desmaye.**

— **Tío Hades no seas tan malo— le decía Serena pegándole en su brazo mientras el reía.**

— **lo siento— decía Riendo mientras miraba a Darién serio. —pero lo que te dije es enserio la haces sufrir y date por muerto— Darién solo tragaba saliva. Ja pobre no solo Zeus se le va a ir encima pero también los demás Dioses.**

— **bueno, y lo de que como Darién puede conseguir ese poder... pues, hay un Cristal que se llama el Cristal dorado, ese Cristal es el que le dio Chronus y con ese poder Endimion obtuvo sus poderes— ¿pero que tan poderoso será? ¿Acaso tendrá el poder de derrotar a un Dios? Si nosotros cómo semidioses se nos es difícil pelear con ellos... si que es muy intrigante esto... —estoy seguro que con ese Cristal van a poder vencer a Diamante, solo no seas tan malo, diamante se portará así pero es un buen chico, además es mi hijo, así que no sean tan malos con el— ja si pero bien que aquella vez atacó a Darién y Selene.**

— **gracias tío Hades, te agradezco mucho, pero sabes ¿donde lo podemos conseguir?— Hades solo se reía.**

— **vamos nena cuando buscas algo quien es el que tiene las respuestas, si yo supiera donde esta te diría— Hermes jaja si que la regó cuando ofreció ayudarnos en todo lo que queremos jajaja.**

— **bueno, a seguir con nuestra búsqueda, muchas gracias tío Hades prometo que pronto regresare a visitarte— le decía Selene mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

— **de nada cariño por favor te cuidas, y si ves que tú papá se porta mal sabes que siempre cuentas con tu tía Preseohani y yo— decía mientras abrazaba a Presefani y ambos se iban al cuarto.**

— **bueno al menos sabemos que con esto podemos ayudar a Darién. Estoy segura que ese Cristal dorado té va a ayudar amor— Darién la miraba mientras besaba sus labios.**

— **soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa para estar a tu lado— ella si reía mientras se seguían besando.**

— **vamos a quedarnos en el infierno más tiempo...— les decía mientras ellos se reían y todos nos dirigíamos con Hermes.**

— **ok entonces de acuerdo con el mapa que nos dio Hermes, el Crystal dorado tiene que estar aquí— decía Percy mientras habríamos una caja y estas un triangulo con un brillo**

— **este es el Cristal— decía Grover mientras se lo entregábamos a Darién.**

— **Según Hermes dijo que lo único que tenias que hacer era tomar el Cristal y tú sabrías que hacer, algo de que el Cristal iba a reaccionar a ti.— Darién asentía mientras sus ojos se alumbraban un poco pero cambiaban a un color verde Neón. Mientras caía al suelo.**

 **Selene rápido tomaba su rostro en sus manos mientras lo miraba preocupada. —te encuentras bien mi amor— el sonreía mientras besaba sus labios.**

 **Pero lo que no nos esperábamos era que Selene se movía rápido cubriendo su cubriendo su boca con su mano. —quien eres tú— todos nos quedábamos sorprendidos.**

 **Solo Darién se empezaba a reí tomaba a Selene de la barbilla. —Rey Endimion y tú mi querida Diosa mía**

 **Hola se que tarde en poner esta pero espero que les guste se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.**


End file.
